


Bump in the Morning

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things that go bump in the night<br/>(For PFL on the occasion of moving to the top floor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Morning

"It's the new upstairs neighbour," Doyle deduced. "Met her yesterday, moving in."

"Going bump in the night?" Bodie grumbled.

"It's six o'clock. She'll be taking her dog out. We're usually up."

"But it's Sunday! What kind of dog? Ruddy great mastiff, I suppose."

"Nice little schnauzer."

"I suppose you've already volunteered for emergency walkies."

"You never know. Fancy a bit of a morning bump, then?"

"Need my arthritis pills first. Cuppa?"

"Pills, tea, cats yelling for food. Slavery."

"Slave to love," Bodie said complacently, then hastily added: "Me too."

Doyle lowered the threatening pillow. "And don't you ever forget it!"


End file.
